Old Times
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Captain Jack Sparrow. A young Spanish girl; Angelica. A Convent mistaken for a brothel. How could such a simple, silly mistake bloom into so much more? The story of how Angelica Teach met Captain Jack Sparrow. Jackelica.
1. Night One: The Pirate

**Jack and Angelica when they were younger.**

**Old Times**

**Night One: The Pirate**

Angelica opened her window after changing into her nightgown. She smiled to herself as she turned away to find her copy of the Bible. She was excited; In merely days, she'd be taking her vows as a true nun of the Convent and turning twenty years of age.

The young Spanish woman jumped as she hear a noise behind her. She turned to see a young man, no more than twenty himself, half way through her window. He gave a sheepish grin from his awkward position. He managed to pull himself through and stood to his full height, not much taller than she was, looking at her.

The young man had slicked back black hair, a cleanly shaven face, brown eyes akin to her own, and he wore a black tricorn atop his head. He gave another small smile, his teeth showing. She was the light catch on a few of them, reflecting gold. A pirate?

"¿Quién eres tú?" She asked, in Spanish.

He shook his head, not understanding her. "English?"

"Who are you?" She repeated, this time in English as he'd requested.

"The name's Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He answered, an arrogant tone about him.

"¿Eres un pirata?" Angelica asked him.

The man who called himself Jack Sparrow seemed mildly confused, but he seemed to understand the gist of what she'd said. He gave a small grin. "I am indeed."

She begun backing away. Sure, she'd been told to stay away from all men in general, but a pirate was much worse. "Oh no. Oh no. ¿Qué debo hacer? Madre de Dios. Oh no…"

The pirate raised his hands up to reveal them to be free of any weapon. He seemed mildly surprised by her reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. If I wanted to, I would've by now. Okay? Relax."

She stopped backing away, but wasn't quick to move towards him either. "What are you doing here?" Her Spanish accent was thick.

"Is this not a brothel?" Now he was clearly confused.

She shook her head, smiling weakly, as she found humor in his mistake.

"Oh." A sheepish grin returned to his face and he reddened for a moment. He struggled for words. "Er...uh...I'll just take my leave then, eh?"

"Puedes quedarte." She shook her head, her curiosity about the outer world getting the better of her. "Tell me about the sea."

"Not before I hear more about yourself." He winked, making her blush. "Say, what's your name, love?"

"Angelica."

"No last name?" His quirked an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I do not remember. If I did, I would be with my father now."

The young pirate tilted his head to the side. "And your mother?"

"She died when I was very young. My father left me here." Angelica admitted quietly.

"'M sorry to hear that, Angelica." He took off his tricorn and momentarily held it over his heart before donning it again.

"Capitan-"

"-just call me Jack."

"Jack…" She waved towards her bed as she sat down in her desk chair. "You do not need to keep standing."

Gratefully, Jack gave a nod of appreciation and sat on the side of the bed, facing her. "So, you wanted to hear about the sea, eh?"

Angelica nodded.

"Alright then." He paused for a moment before resuming, as if gathering his thoughts. "But, first, let me ask you something. What do you know of freedom?"

She tilted her head, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like I mean?" He replied, a lazy curl pulling the corner of his lips upwards. He went on,"Don't you ever feel trapped in here? Isolated from what's out there in the rest of the world?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. It was true, she often wondered what her life would be like outside of the Convent.

"With that look on your face, it's more than sometimes." Jack gave a friendly smirk.

Angelica blushed for a moment. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Afraid so." He chuckled slightly.

"Oh." She paused, gathering her whirling thoughts. She had so many questions to ask, but didn't know where to start. She cleared her throat. "Why don't you act like the other pirates?"

"I do, on the _Pearl_. Right now," He gestured up and down himself," I'm in disguise. If I weren't, I'd have been spotted out there. Possibly caught, or killed even. And with this disguise, I have to act normal too. So, just trying, y'know."

She nodded in comprehension. "I understand."

"And if I was to come in acting like I normally would aboard my ship, you would probably have gotten me found out by now." The young man added.

She nodded again. "I probably would have."

"Say," His eyes lit up,"Can I show you something?"

"What is it?" She asked, eagerly.

"We'd have to leave here to see it." Jack warned. "Are you allowed out?"

"This is a Convent, they do not let you do anything." Angelica shook her head.

"Would you be keen to sneak out, through the window?" He asked.

She quickly nodded. "Yes, please."

The young captain chuckled at her eagerness to leave. "Alright, follow me, but for Calypso's sake, be careful."

He walked over to the window and ducked through it, moving to the side slowly, on a ledge. She climbed through after, slipping momentarily. He held his hand behind her back to ensure that she wouldn't fall. She regained her balance and looked at him. He was raising an eyebrow in a what-did-I-just-tell-you look.

"I'm alright." Angelica assured him.

"I see that." Jack responded. "Wasn't joking when I said be careful though."

He grabbed the branch of a nearby tree, one that had low hanging branches. He leapt onto another branch, waiting until it was steady to move out of the way. She grabbed the same branch as he did, feeling the rough bark beneath her skin for the first time. She hopped and swung onto the branch he'd been on.

The expertly young man made his way down, taking the branches as if they were stairs. She followed, much more slower, cautious of falling. That did her no good, as she lost her footing, finding nothing to hold her on the tree behind her. She felt herself falling, but she never hit the ground. Instead, she found herself in the pirate's arms. He set her down on her feet swiftly.

"Welcome to the streets of Spain." He smirked, as she looked around in awe.

Sure, she'd seen the streets from the windows of the Convent, but never had she ever before seen them from being in them.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Now, come on, I want to get you back here soon so that you have some time to sleep tonight." Jack pulled on her hand, leading her along. "If you like this view of the streets, you'll love what I'm going to show you."

He lead Angelica through many different winding streets, coming to a dirt path. They followed along it, through a forest. She was awed once again, taking in the beauty of the natural environment. A few birds chirped and hummed, creating music to their ears. She saw the form of a doe, nervously standing to the side in a thicker area of trees. It dashed off upon seeing them, and she watched it swift form disappear from sight.

She realized how her pirate escort guided her through the forest confidently; not hurriedly, not roughly, not even possessively- as one would expect many pirates to act out of. She had to admit, she was certainly surprised by this. He'd said that it was a part of his _disguise_, but she had to wonder if it was actually how he acted most of the time.

They came to a hard dirt wall that went a few feet up. She watched how the young man released her hand and planted both of his own on top of the wall. She saw him lift himself up onto the more elevated land, get up, and turn back to offer her a hand.

She took it, smiling sweetly at him. There was something about this pirate that got to her. Something more than pure fascination. Something that drew her to him. Was it...desire?

Jack pulled her up with ease, before taking her hand again in his rough-skinned one and guiding her along with an,"Almost there!"

A minute later, the forest ended, but the path continued up to what looked like the edge of a cliff. They reached the end of the path, indeed being on a cliff, and Angelica had to gasp at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. They were overlooking a large body of water, the stars and moon being reflected in it.

"What ocean is it?" She asked.

"Actually, it's a sea." He told her. "The Mediterranean."

"I have never seen anything like it before." She admitted.

"If you think this is interesting, you should see the Caribbean." He suggested.

They sat down side by side in the grass, gazing over the sea.

"Is that near here?" She asked him.

"Oh no." The young captain shook his head. "'S across the world, under the Americas."

"Oh."

"One day, maybe, I could show you."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"What does it feel like? To be on the sea?" Angelica asked quietly, turning back to the one before them.

"Freedom." Jack murmured in reply.

They both fell silent, gazing over the calm waters of the sea. She found interest in the wavering reflections of the stars and the moon. It was all so new and fascinating to her. Why would the Sisters and nuns of the Convent keep her from beautiful sights such as this one? If she didn't know better, she would think it a sin to be unable to see other creations of the Lord. Creations such as that before her, and even the one sitting besides her.

The dark sky began to lighten to a purple long before the sun finally began to rise. Gradually, the purple grew to a light pink that nearly burned her eyes. She could even see a soft orange. She saw the top of the sun on the horizon and she snapped back to reality.

"Jack," She turned to look at the young man, but he was already on his feet, stretching. "Jack, I have to get back."

"I know that." He assured her, reaching a hand down to help her up. "C'mon then."

Angelica took his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. She glanced at the colorful horizon one last time, before they turned away to head back towards the city. They hurried to the small drop, where Jack jumped down and nearly fell over. Upon regaining his balance, he turned to her and helped her down. When he released her hand, she felt cold again. There was something about the way he held it as he helped her and guided her along that drew her to him.

He jogged ahead and she had to lift her skirts a bit to jog herself and keep his pace. They jogged along the dirt trail together at a decent pace as the sky slowly changed from purples, pinks, and oranges to light blue. Angelica's lungs screamed for air and she began to slow down. Jack cleary saw and slowed down to match her pace, giving a nod of understanding.

"Jack," She burst out, panting," What if I don't get back in time?"

"You will, I promise." He told her, his voice containing only the smallest hint of exhaustion. _He must be used to this, _she mused. "We can take a shortcut. Follow me."

The young man turned off the trail to the right, dashing through the trees. She raced after him, struggling to keep up. She heard leaves crunching and rustling from the bushes and plants nearby. She didn't pay attention to it, too focused on getting back to the Convent before they missed her. Her companion didn't notice either.

And not noticing was a mistake.

All of a sudden, a large, bulky, brown creature leapt from their right, right onto Jack, pinning him down. She screamed his name as she watched him struggle to pull out a weapon from underneath it. A crack of thunder went off moments later and the creature collapsed on top of him. She heard a loud, long sigh of relief from him. She raced to his side, helping to get the dead animal off of him.

Once it'd been moved, Jack put away his flintlock pistol, which he'd sneakily grabbed. He had a few scratches on him, but he seemed to be alright. He got to his feet, sighing in exasperation as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" Angelica asked him.

"Fine." He assured her. Then he muttered to himself,"Should've expected something to attack."

"What was it?" She asked as they began walking back in the direction they'd been headed.

"Brown bear." He answered. "They're common in Spain."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think it a sin to kill an animal." She pointed out.

"Self defense." He responded simply. "It probably would've done me in good; either killed me or leave me wounded and unable to move." He paused a moment. "C'mon, we've got another good reason to hurry now."

She gave a nod in response.

The two raced along the back of the town as fast as they could, doing their best to stay together. Jack made a left into town and she followed him. They ran down street after street until eventually coming across the one of the Convent. The young pirate captain helped her into the tree and onto the ledge. He supported her as she crept along it, to ensure that she wouldn't fall. Angelica peeked in her window, seeing her room the way she'd left it. She climbed through it and back into her room. Jack climbed in after her.

"You'll be fine from here?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I will be." She paused for a moment before going on. "Gracias, Jack, for last night."

He gave a small smile. "It was nothing, really, aside from the bear on the way back."

She smiled back at him. He turned away, heading back for the window. Not wanting him to leave, she hurried after him and managed to wrap her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug from behind. He stopped what he was doing, but he didn't seem against the embrace either.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" She asked him quietly.

"You want me to?" He asked in return.

She nodded before realizing that he couldn't see her. "Yes."

"Then I will." The pirate promised. "Just do me a favor."

"Yes?" She asked, curious.

"Don't get into trouble on my behalf."

"I won't, Jack."

"I hope not." He murmured. "I'll see you tonight then."

"See you tonight." She replied, just as quietly, as she released him.

Angelica watched with a sadness as Jack Sparrow climbed out of her window, gave one last smirk, and vanished among the crowds of Spaniards.

There was something about that pirate captain that she wanted. He was so charming, kind, and...he was like a gentleman, the contrary to what she'd originally thought a pirate was. When she had been with him, looking over the sea, her heart had soared.

She'd never felt so...free.

Too often she had felt trapped, restrained, in the Convent. Far too long had she felt like she needed something more. Far too long had she wished to do something different than all of the other women she knew. Far too long had she wanted to do what she wanted because she wanted it. Far too long had she been hidden from what lies in the real world, beyond the Convent. Far too long.

Maybe Jack Sparrow- _Captain _Jack Sparrow- would be the man to finally set her free.


	2. Night Two: The Black Pearl

**Night Two: The Black Pearl**

Angelica sat at her window, elbows on the windowsill, looking out into the streets of Seville. The sky had darkened into that of the night long ago. Yet the pirate she'd met the previous night wasn't there. She didn't know whether to feel worried or betrayed that _Captain _Jack Sparrow hadn't come yet. But she knew that she did feel something.

As the town bell struck midnight, she sighed sadly. He wasn't going to come. She thought back to the conversation they'd had the previous night. Something about his ship. The _Pearl_. Maybe if she snuck out and found her way to the harbor, she could locate the _Pearl _ and speak to him. Within moments, she'd made up her mind.

She changed into something that would be easy to move around in before climbing out her window as she had the previous night. She made sure to be extra careful as she snuck along the ledge, grabbed the tree branch, and swung over to it. Jack wasn't there to stop her from falling, nor to catch her if she did happen to fall. She slowly, cautiously, climbed down to the ground; to the streets of Spain.

Angelica walked up to a nearby woman. In Spanish, she spoke to her. "Dónde está el puerto?"

In response, the woman pointed in the direction opposite the Convent.

"Gracias." She smiled to her.

"De nada, senorita." The other woman replied.

As she walked, Angelica tried to keep track of the streets she turned down compared to the direction she wanted to go. A few streets away, she could see the masts of ships towering over the buildings. She could hear captains shouting to their crews and the crewmen to each other. She could taste the salt of the sea in the wind.

After making a few more turns, she could easily see the port down the road. She walked towards it. Only a few ships were currently docked. One of them had to be Jack's ship. The _Pearl_, as he'd called it. She continued down the cobblestone road, towards the docks. She reached them and tried to find a way to walk around to view the names of the ships on the back of the hull of each. The second of the ships was the closest she saw to The _Pearl_. It went by the name of The _Black Pearl_. She came to the conclusion that Jack called it the _Pearl_ for short. This was his ship, she knew it.

Angelica stood back, away from the ship, as she watched the men on the deck. She heard a door creak open and then slam from a cabin aboard it. She saw a man who resembled Jack walk up to one of the men. The man had black dreadlocks. That was the only difference than him and the pirate she had met last night.

However, his voice gave it away. "Where's Barbossa?"

"Dunno, Cap'n." The sailor responded.

Jack let out a scowl. "When was the last time ye saw him an' where?"

"Down below, sir, in the galley." The man replied.

The captain vanished below deck and Angelica hid behind some crates from the dock, where she stood. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She came to the conclusion that the crew hadn't been very cooperable and that the captain had stayed behind to watch them. That's what it seemed, anyway. Understanding that now, she wasn't too upset that he hadn't showed up in her Convent window. Just mildly disappointed.

A few minutes later, Jack re-emerged on deck, with a shorter, bulky man at his side. The man had a grayish brown scraggly beard and long untidy hair of the same color. He seemed to be maybe a decade or so older than Jack, maybe even two. The two men seemed to be arguing over something and she listened hard.

"Hector, ye're me first mate for a reason. Ye need to keep the crew in line when I'm busy or out in Seville." Jack was saying.

"I 'ave been, Cap'n." The so-called Hector responded. "They listen for the most part, minus a select few o' 'em."

"Then get them to listen, mate." The captain growled. "I don't care what ye do to make them, but do it. Even if ye have to throw a small lot of them in the brig, keep the ship in order. We can't have a crew that doesn't listen, savvy? That leads to mutiny, an' we can't have that."

"Aye, Cap'n." The man nodded. "We definitely won't be needin' a mutiny. I'll do what I can."

"Ye'd better." Jack told him in a menacing tone. "Now I'm goin' to do what they couldn't."

The captain snatched a knife from his companion and jogged over to the edge of the ship. He grabbed onto the ropes that formed the rigging and began to climb up, the blade between his teeth. He ascended at a decent pace, never hesitating nor faltering. He stopped when he was at a certain height, moving sideways on the ropes. He reached the edge and the rigging twisted slightly at his weight. Looking slightly nervous, he reached around onto the underside of the rigging. Once he was completely on that side, he hooked his knees through a couple of the holes, securing them. Then he let go with his hands, taking the blade from his mouth.

Jack reached out with his free hand and grabbed ahold of a loose rope, that should have been holding the sail to the mast. He used the knife to cut off a twisted, untangleable knot, which he carelessly dropped to the deck. He put the knife in his teeth again. With one hand, he snatched the corner of the sail. He managed to move his head close enough to use the knife to poke a hole big enough for the rope to go through. He strung the rope through, wrapped it around the mast, and tied the ends into a knot back at the sail.

He released it, examined his work for a minute, and then a satisfied expression crossed his face. He carefully sidestepped across the rigging after freeing his legs. He reached around onto the upside of it and begun to descend. He didn't go down as fast as he had up, making sure neither of his feet didn't miss the rope with each step downward. Within a few moments, he'd reached the deck again and handed his first mate his knife back.

"After stayin' up nearly two days straight, I'm goin' to be gettin' some rest in me cabin. Hector, stay up till the crew's gone below, then ye're relieved for the day." The captain told him, before walking out of her sight.

Angelica waited until she could no longer see nor hear anyone on the ship's deck. She crept over to the rope on the side of the ship and climbed up. She walked over to what looked like the captain's cabin and walked around the side of it, watching through a window as Jack stripped down to his trousers and climbed into a bed. He shifted around for awhile, as if unable to get comfortable. Then he sat up abruptly, as if having remembered something. He put his heads in his hands for a moment, before lying back and looking at the ceiling. He seemed as if he'd had a rough day. She could tell he was tired, but he seemed unable to sleep.

Jack turned onto his side, but Angelica didn't have enough time to move away from the window before their eyes met. She could see that he was pretty surprised, yet amused as well. He sat up, looking at her for a moment. A small grin appeared on his face as he got to his feet and walked over to the window, which he opened.

"Well then, look who snuck out." He greeted.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked curiously.

"Exhausting day." He admitted. "How long you been watching me now?"

She gave a small shrug. "Since a little before you climbed up and tied the rope."

"Ah." The pirate sighed. "That's what happens when the crew doesn't listen; I have to do the work myself."

"Is it hard?" She questioned.

"Only if you're inexperienced, or if there's a storm." He told her. Then he rolled his eyes, adding,"Or if you have to do it yourself because no one else is."

"Can I help?" Angelica asked him.

Jack shook his head. "You're not supposed to be out here. And we're sailing out Sunday morning anyway. The crew gets rowdy when we're docked somewhere for too long."

"Will you come back?" She asked quietly, not wanting him to sail away.

"One day, of course." He told her, before explaining,"I never go somewhere only once or twice."

"When would you come back?" She was worried of when she'd see him next.

"Whenever I'm not doing anything crazy." He answered, giving a soft chuckle.

_Not very often. _She had to make up her mind. _Am I going to go with him or stay here? _"What if I wanted to come with you?"

"I'd very well let you." The captain told her. "Jus' remember that you have a lot of things here that you're very unlikely to get out on the sea. It's dangerous out there. Consider that before you make a decision." He seemed to know how she felt; to know that she was conflicted inside. His voice was soft as he said,"But, remember, it's your choice. And I'm not going to make you choose one or the other."

Angelica nodded. "I understand."

"Go get some rest, we stayed up all last night." He chuckled at the last part. Then he grew serious once more. "I myself will do my best to get as much as I can tonight. I will stop by tomorrow night, I promise you that."

She nodded again. "I will. Good night, Jack."

He smiled in return. "See you tomorrow, Angelica."

She turned and began heading to the main deck of the ship, hearing the cabin's window close behind her. She sat down, not content on leaving quite yet. She sat there for a long while, listening to the water splash against the hull of the _Black Pearl _and the others sounds of the night; crickets chirping, horses snorting, dogs barking. She sighed in awe. How could the nuns of the Convent keep her from beautiful things such as this? It must be a sin to do, some way or another.

After a few more minutes of peace, she got up from her position sitting on the planks of the deck. She walked around to the window of the cabin, peeking inside. He seemed to be asleep. The expression on his face was peaceful. She found herself smiling for a moment, deciding it'd be a good idea to go back to the Convent moments later. At that thought, the smile faded and she made way back to the docks.


	3. Night Three: Just This Once

**Night Three: Just This Once**

Jack Sparrow was already in her room when Angelica opened the door to enter. She was slightly surprised to see him there before she arrived. He wore an outfit similar to the one she'd met him in, his hair slicked back rather than in dreadlocks. He gave a friendly smile in greeting.

She could tell that he was tired, but not nearly as tired as the previous night. He wasn't just tired, but she could see another darkness in him, one full of emotions. Resentment, mental exhaustion, and even...pain.

She decided to inquire further, curious. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied simply, though she didn't miss the strain in his voice.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, slightly suspicious- a feeling she'd never felt and couldn't quite place the name of.

The pirate made an effort to compose himself before he nodded. "Aye- yes, I'm sure." He changed the subject quickly- too quickly- and she took note of it. "What are we planning for tonight then? We staying here or am I showing you somewhere else?"

"Take me to the cliff." Angelica answered. She still couldn't get over the breathtaking view of the Mediterranean Sea and the horizon at sunrise nor the reflection of everything on the water.

"The cliff it is then." Jack stood up from where he had previously been sitting on her bed. He gave her a half playful, half warning look. "Do the both of us a favor and actually be more careful this time, Angelica."

She nodded. "I will. Don't worry, Jack."

"Worry? Me?" He joked, giving a half-grin. "I never worry!" He gestured towards the window with his head. "C'mon."

He let her climb out first, watching to make sure that she wouldn't fall. Once she was safely on the ledge and climbing into the tree, he climbed onto said ledge himself. He sidestepped along it to the tree, waiting until she safely reached the ground to swing on over into it and make his way to the secure land below. Once both of his boots had touched the ground, gestured down the road to their left.

As they walked, Angelica made a point to take in more of the surroundings around her- to help her learn more about how people of the outside world acted. She saw some men steering horse drawn carriages and others walking alone from place to place. She saw a couple snogging outside a building emitting loud music, laughs, smashing glass, angry yells, and other noises of the sort. Distracted, she didn't even realize that she'd stopped until she felt Jack's hand gently take hold of and pull on her own. She glanced up at him, slightly in a daze.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry." She blushed, not meeting his gaze. "Let's go."

"It's a lot to take in at first, isn't it?" He asked, understandingly, as they continued along the street.

"It is." She agreed quietly. "Is all of the world this way?"

"Not all of it." He shook his head. "There's quiet places like that cliff and loud places like that tavern. And then there's the places in the middle, where the noise level depends on ongoing situations or events."

"Which do you prefer?"

"None of them, really. I adapt to any of the type easily."

By now they had made several turns and reached the same dirt path they had travelled the other night. As they walked along it in silence, she saw how the unmoving body of the brown bear remained where Jack had left it after shooting it two days prior. She suppressed an inward shudder that he didn't think it a sin. But then again, he wasn't raised in a Convent nor with the same beliefs as her.

The moonlight shown through the canopy of the trees, making the shadows seem even darker. Thoughts of what could be lurking in said shadows frightened her; armed men with evil intent, more creatures willing to attack trespassers, and other beings she may not even know of. She unconsciously pressed closer to and tightened her grip on the pirate beside her. He shot her a sidelong glance, his face not displaying any emotion.

"Jack?" Angelica asked after a couple of minutes, more than slightly afraid. Why hadn't she been afraid the previous night? Was it because she'd not thought as broadly nor deeply as she was now?

"Hmm?" He didn't stop nor even turn towards her.

"How do you know it's safe?"

"How do I know what's safe? This trail? Pirating?"

"All of it." She answered, not realizing that he'd probably been thinking about his past adventures on the sea around the world.

"Well, you never really know anything's safe. It's part of the risk, part of the fun, and part of the experience." Jack told her wisely. "But, don't worry, I'm quite sure we'll be alright tonight."

They fell silent again. She paid attention to the sounds of the night; the chirping birds as they prepared to sleep, the rustling leaves, the crickets, and- the _uneven _footsteps? That's when she realized that her companion was limping. How long he'd been, she didn't know. He could have been the whole time, gone unnoticed by her.

She spotted the dirt wall ahead and decided she'd ask him about it when they reached the cliff in a minute. When they reached the wall, he released his grip on her hand and pulled himself up onto the higher level of land. He got into a crouching position and helped her up. Then they both stood up, walking onto the grassy expanse of the cliff. The pirate sat down almost immediately, though he was careful about it. She sat down beside him.

"Let me look." The words burst from her mouth before she could stop them.

"At what?" He met her gaze, though she knew that he knew what she meant.

"Your leg." She answered. "You've been limping."

"It's nothing." He tried and failed to reassure her.

"If it was nothing, you would not be limping, Jack." Angelica told him.

"Uh…" Jack had no quick response to that remark. He frowned, giving in. "Fine."

She gently lifted up his right pant leg, almost freezing when she saw the long, deep gash engraved into the back of his calf. She could still see blood around the wound. "What happened?"

"Just more problems with the crew." He told her, clearly not wanting to go into too much detail.

"What kind of problems?" She asked.

"They've been disobeying more and more; going against my orders. Told the first mate to keep them in line, but I think he may actually be the cause of the problems." He sighed, running a hand through his black hair, untidying it.

"Can't you make them listen?" She asked.

"It's what I've been doing, but they simply won't anyway." He told her. "I feel a mutiny coming."

"What is a mutiny?" Angelica asked, not sure that she really wanted to know.

"Betrayal of the captain and/or officers of a ship. Usually ends in their death or marooning them on an island with one pistol and one shot for it."

"Oh."

Silence one more lapsed upon them. Then only noises evident where the sounds of the forest and the swaying water beneath the cliff. As time passed, she began to grow tired. She found the need to rest her head on something and she did on the closet thing. Jack. He didn't seem to mind her head on his shoulder, but rather, he seemed to embrace it as he wrapped an arm around her back in return.

She fell asleep long before sunrise came, the lack of sleep in these last couple of nights getting to her body. She woke up hours later in her own bed, confused and surprised all the same. The early light of the sun was filtering into the room already. She looked around for Jack, spotting him sitting on the inner windowsill.

"Sleep well?" He asked with an amused smile.

Angelica nodded, cheeks flushing red for a moment as she remembered having accidentally fallen asleep in his embrace.

"It's alright." He chuckled, as if having read her mind. "I got you back here easily."

She got up from her bed and walked up to him, kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you."

She could've sworn that she saw his own face gain extra color for a few seconds, before he nodded. "It was nothing. Just thought I should let you sleep instead of wake you up and make you walk all the way back."

"I appreciate it, Jack." She told him.

The pirate smiled playfully. "Anytime."

A knock sounded on the door. The man's grin faded and he slipped out the window, climbing onto the ledge and side stepping out of sight. She watched him go before opening the door.

"Angelica!" The woman exclaimed, excited. "¡Oh Dios mío! Ni siquiera te has vestido todavía. ¡Date prisa, el desayuno es pronto y luego tienes que tomar tus votos!"

"Sí, sor María. Bajaré en un par de minutos." She smiled at her.

The woman gave a nod and left. Angelica closed the door and turned back towards the window to see Jack climb back in. He had a sad smile on his face, and she knew he'd heard everything. He must've understood some of it then.

"So you're taking your vows today?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Jack." She nodded.

"You're sure you don't want to travel the world on the _Pearl_?"

"I do, but-"

"You're not sure of all the possibilities which to do." He smirked for a moment. "Whatever you do, it's your own choice."

"I've made up my mind." She told him. "But I just want to be able to do it this once before I do take my vows."

She stepped up to Jack and took ahold of his shirt. She pressed her lips to his desperately, all of the feelings she'd felt since they met being released in the kiss. His own lips pressed back against hers passionately. She tasted salt; not rum or beer as she'd expected. His lips were soft compared to what she had imagined. She practically melted into his form and they ended up sitting on the floor, still kissing.

He broke the kiss for air, holding her arms gently. A small smile had slipped onto his face as he gazed down at her, the woman in his arms. She cupped his face in her hand quietly as they panted, catching their breath.

"I love you" was the first thing she said.

"Love you too." He answered, before releasing her and standing up. "Do you want me to come back tonight?"

"Of course!" She told him, shocked at the thought of rejecting him after this kiss.

"Then I'll see you then." He told her. "For now, I must return to my ship and rebellious crew."

"Good luck." She hugged him for a moment as she said,"Don't get hurt again."

"No promises." He replied. Then after she pulled back from the embrace, he added,"Good luck to you today as well. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight, Jack." She repeated, smiling.

Jack climbed out of the window and vanished from her sight as he crept along the ledge. Angelica smiled to herself, closing the window and the curtains to change for the day. She didn't understand why the Convent forbade men. Not all were greedy with desire. Jack wasn't.

_Or is he? _

_He's not!_

Or so she was thought. Only time would tell her that.


	4. Night Four: A New Adventure

**Night Four: A New Adventure**

Angelica practically marched through the halls, angry. She hadn't been able to take her vows. They knew; about her seeing Jack. She wasn't angry with him, however, she was angry with the nuns. She stomped down her hall, snapping out of it only when she heard what sounded like smashing wood in her room. She froze a door away. _What? ¿Que es eso?_

She slowly crept up to her door, twisting the handle and entering. She nearly froze again, shocked at the sight before her.

Jack. Was. Punching. A. Hole. In. Her. Wall.

She quickly closed the door and turned to face him. "Jack?"

He was angry; very angry. It wasn't just in the fact of what he was doing to her wall, but the fact that it didn't seem to hurt his scratched hands. His dark eyes were hard and unfocused. His fists repeatedly took turns in striking the innocent wall, a splintering noise that she feared would draw attention to her room. But he didn't seem to care the slightest.

"Jack." She grabbed one of his arms and pulled on it.

He easily pulled it free without effort, not even seeming to realize that she was there. Not knowing what else to do, she cupped his left cheek and turned his whole head to face her. Only then did his face soften and did he stop violently attacking the wall. He didn't say anything, but sat down in her desk chair.

"Sorry." Jack muttered. "It's my fault, I know."

"The wall? It is fine." Angelica shook her head, grabbing a nearby painting and hanging it up over the hole. It just barely covered it.

"No, about you not being able to, you know, take your vows." He answered. "I was watching the whole thing through the window."

"It is fine." She repeated.

"You're sure you're not upset about it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Now I have a reason to join you on the sea- they will make me leave here."

"You're always welcome aboard the _Pearl_." He told her, a small smile curving his lips upward.

"When do you set sail?"

"Let's see...today's Saturday, so...tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "I told you a couple of days ago. Grab what means the most to you to bring and we can board the ship tonight."

"Okay." Angelica replied as she began looking through her few personal belongings. She snatched a golden chain necklace that had the shape of a cross hanging from it. She put it on, tucking it under her dress. She grabbed nothing more than the necklace- there was nothing else she _needed_. She nodded to the pirate. "I'm ready."

"That was fast." Jack commented. "Okay, let's get down to the docks then."

He climbed through the window, creeping along the edge. She climbed out after him as he swung into the tree for the third time in the last four days. She swung over after him as he dropped to the ground. She slowly descended after him. Then she took his hand and they began walking through the streets of Seville, towards the docks.

There wasn't really anything new to see that she'd not already seen in the last few days, but everything still fascinated her; the soldiers keeping an eye on everyone, the music from the taverns, the horse drawn carriages and wagons. But, most of all, the night sky captivated her. The ever-so-bright moon being the main source of light, aside from the stars and the man-made fires or lanterns. The night sky was just so beautiful.

She felt the dirt path change to creaking wood underfoot and looked down from the sky, realizing that they'd reached the docks. She spotted the _Black Pearl _before they were even near it. They turned to the pier that lead to it, splitting from the main dock. They walked over the gangplank and aboard the magnificent ship.

"Do you want to stay in my cabin with me, or do you want one of your own?" Jack asked, the first thing said between the pair in awhile.

The thought of being alone in such an unfamiliar environment scared Angelica, and she replied quickly. "With you."

He gave a nod. "Very well then. C'mon." He gave a jerk of his head towards his cabin.

She followed him towards the cabin. He opened it and allowed her to enter first, like a gentleman, following only after she had gone in. The only light in the dark cabin was that of the moon outside. She could make out the dark form of her companion walking over to what seemed to be a desk. Moments later, a bright flickering flame illuminated the room.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best the _Pearl _has to offer." He told her, sitting down in the chair at the desk and placing his feet upon it's wooden surface. He continued on,"You're welcome to anything in here, really. Make yourself at home." Her stomach growled and her face flushed red in embarrassment. She saw his lips curve upward in a grin. "Want me to show you where the galley is?"

"Yes, please." She replied quickly.

Jack chuckled as he got to his feet. "C'mon then."

She followed him as they exited the cabin and headed over to the stairs that lead below deck. They climbed down a couple of layers. Upon exiting the staircase, he lead them towards a door. He opened it and they walked in.

"There's a lot in here, so take whatever you feel like." He offered. "I'll meet you back in my cabin, I have to talk to the first mate."

Angelica nodded. "Thank you."

The captain gave a small smile on the way out. "Don't mention it."

As soon as he'd left, she began searching through the different cupboards. She located an apple and a canteen of water, one of the few drinks that wasn't rum. She left the galley, but as she was heading for the stairs, she stopped short, listening. She heard voices coming from one of the side rooms. She went over and put her ear against the door in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"No." Jack's voice came sternly.

"But, Ja-" The voice that sounded like Barbossa's came.

"The crew nearly had a week 'ere, we're not stayin' an extra day." The captain told him. "Have ye forgot who's captain, mate?"

Angelica could've sworn her heart stopped when she heard what sounded like a blade being drawn. She heard the other man drawn his too.

"Nay, but ye won't be for much longer, Jack." Barbossa retorted.

Metal clanging filled the air, followed by grunts. She heard a thump of someone falling over with a groan, but the clanging continued. She heard metal hit something over than wood or more metal and a sharp gasp filtered from under the door. Then the clanging resumed, until it stopped with the sound of metal clattering to the floor.

"Nice try, mate, but mutiny won't serve ye well." Jack growled.

Then a startled yelp came from him, followed by a hard thump. She heard something slam against the door and she jumped back. She heard a second sword drop to the ground and it came to her that both men were weaponless. POMB! A gunfire made her jump back again. Did Jack have his pistol, or was that Barbossa?

Angelica heard rustling and banging inside, jumping out of the way just as the door flew open. Barbossa raced for the stairs, followed by a very angry Jack. Both men seemed uninjured, minus a bleeding cut on the captain's face. She heard an "Oof!" and the man came tumbling back down the stairs, cursing angrily in pain. He got back up and climbed back up them after the mutineer.

The woman went into the room and grabbed one of the swords, ignoring the messy state the room was in. She raced after Jack and Barbossa, intent on helping the captain.


	5. Day One: The Story and the Sea

**A/N: This chapter uses elements of Dead Men Tell No Tales, which disregards how Jack got the Pearl from The Price of Freedom.**

Jack had been irritable ever since they had caught Barbossa and thrown him in the brig, which hadn't been that hard after Angelica showed up and helped. She wasn't sure what was upsetting him; the cut or the attempted mutiny of his second in command. The cut itself wasn't that bad, it would heal to a scar within a few days. But the failed mutiny was impossible to reverse.

A man named William Turner, called Bootstrap Bill by the crew, was moved up to take Barbossa's position as the new first mate of the _Black Pearl_. The man was about thirty or fourty years older than the captain, but the two seemed close friends.

They had left the port of Seville at the crack of dawn, about three hours ago now. The ship sailed smoothly through the open water, only lurching occasionally. Angelica had spent most of the morning leaning on the rail, watching the sky turn from dark purple to orange to pink and then light blue, as well as watching the water ripple as the ship parted the surface. It had kept her captivated, for awhile.

"Get back to work, ye dogs!" A voice made her jump.

The men scrambled back to their normal positions at their captain's request, clearly not wanting to face the same punishment as their past first mate- or worse. Through the scrambling, she made out normal footsteps heading in her direction.

"Jack." She smiled without turning around.

He stopped beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her close, each of them still facing the water. "Interesting, isn't it?

"It is." She agreed with a nod. Then her curiosity got the better of her and she asked,"Where are we heading to?"

"Martinique." Jack told her. "It's an island in the east side of the Caribbean Sea; one that I think you'll like."

"What is your favorite sea?" Angelica asked conversationally.

"The Caribbean, of course." The young captain chuckled.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"You know how I came to be in possession of this ship?" He asked.

She shook her head, waiting.

"A Spanish captain- from the Navy I believe- had taken down the whole fleet that the Brethren Court sent to destroy his ship, the _Silent Mary_. The _Black Pearl_\- back then the _Wicked Wench_\- was under the command of another captain. The captain went by Morgan- don't remember if it was his first name or last. I was the first mate. Captain Morgan was injured by a cannon shot. He made me captain with his dying breath, making me Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and giving me this." He pulled a box shaped object from a pocket, holding it up for her to see. He opened the box, revealing it to be a compass.

"What is so special about that compass?" She questioned.

His grin grew at the question. "This compass doesn't point north, but rather to the thing that the holder's heart desires most. When I want to go somewhere in particular and can't bother to search for it in my maps, I use this." He explained, before pausing for a moment. "Anyway...the reason I love the Caribbean over the other seas and oceans- I've sailed all seven of them-," He tapped a tattoo she'd failed to notice on his right arm. It was a bird, flying over the waves and seeming to be flying into the sunset. "-Is probably because I've spent so many years on it, being the Pirate Lord in charge of it and all." He paused for a long moment and she thought he'd finished. "And I have Captain Morgan to thank for that."

"If the Caribbean is so far, what were you doing in Spain?" Angelica asked.

"I may not be able to understand even half of what they say in Spain, but I find it interesting there. Especially Seville." Jack admitted. "It was only by chance that you and I met."

She chuckled and then both of them grew silent. She watched the Mediterranean again. She observed how the waves calmly rocked the ship. If she looked closely, she could see some small fish swimming not more than a few feet below the surface. Maybe even the almost microscopic forms of shrimp. She watched how the morning sun was reflected by the water, making the water shine even more. She could smell the salt in the air as the breeze whipped her hair. Jack was right; this was just like freedom.

"You should get some rest." He suggested. "You were up all of last night."

"So were you." She pointed out. "And you're the one who got cut."

"'S just a scratch." He told her.

"Still."

"How about we both rest then?"

"Deal." She smiled.

"Deal." The pirate repeated, lips curling up in amusement.

He took her hand in his and they walked across the deck, to the cabin. They entered, Jack holding it open like a gentleman. He closed it behind them as she climbed into the bed. He stripped down to his trousers, lying down with her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head as she snuggled into him.

Angelica fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe, secure, and wanted.


End file.
